My Love To You
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Amber finds out what's going on with Danny and goes back to offer an insane idea
1. Chapter 1

_My love to you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201 _

_Part One_

_Amber had heard about what was going on because Jana told her. As she was staying over with Oliver and thanks to a ticket from Jana, she was on her way, Amber never has a plan, she has plots and this one was crazy. She even admitted by her own standards As she landed in Genoa City, a certain Brit was standing there and the friends would together. _

"_It's crazy here." Jana said and Amber responded, "When isn't it crazy?" "When everyone is asleep." Jana hugged her again and so they went back to her place. Jana had heard what Amber had done and the blonde replied it was all a mistake. "I know you all to well to know that's false." Jana said and Amber giggled about that. "I was staying at this guy's house and he was a friend with benefits." Amber said and Jana responded, "Why just that?" "I just wanted to be that Amber, I missed Daniel and if I was familiar to who I was then I could miss him less." Amber said and Jana understood that. "Kevin wants Daisy's baby for redemption, Phyllis wants it because she thinks Daniel will change his mind and that's all I know. Phyllis is keeping Daisy with her." Jana updated Amber and after she got dressed, Amber went out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_My love to you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201 _

_Part Two_

_She made a B-line for Daniel's apartment and Daniel couldn't believe what he was about to opened the door too. It was Amber on the other side of the door. "Hey." Amber said and Daniel knew that this face was going to be what he needs right now. He curled up and hugged Amber. Amber was very comfortable with this and so he let her in. _

"_It's ironic that we broke up because of children and I have a child on the way, I swear I didn't do nothing to her." Danny said and Amber responded, "You would drugged." Amber went on about just wanting an excuse to get out of dodge because she thought maybe she wasn't a good wife. "You would a good wife, you stood by me when I went to prison and got released." Daniel said and Amber responded, "Now I am offering a second chance and I want you to knock me up." _

_Daniel was thinking Amber was crazy but then he realized who the sentence was about. "Amber!" Danny exclaimed and as she held his head. He looked up and remember how loving Amber could be. "You know Amber, I would be honor for you to be the mother of my child." Danny said and it was a whole day of Olympic sex. _


	3. Chapter 3

_My love to you_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201 _

_Part Three_

_Phyllis knew this was a bad idea about Daisy but had to do something and knock on the door. She opened the door and knew of a bad idea of Danny's. It was Amber and in a night shirt. "Oh God I thought you would gone." Phyllis said and Amber responded, "Nope." Phyllis walked in calling for Danny and Amber was about to tell her…_

"_What are you doing here?" Phyllis asked and Amber told her that Danny needed her because his friends except Jana and Abby actually wanted to see his side. "I think you're a…" Phyllis said and Amber responded, "A parasite who latched onto anything and everything that she seems good for her, red. Yes I am but I have certain standards and I will not do that to your son. I broke his heart and he broke mine. We have an understanding, I'm going to be here a lot more especially when Satan, I mean Daisy gives birth and I will used every connection I made to make sure he gets the baby." _

_Phyllis paused and then looked at Amber. "We actually see eye to eye." Phyllis said and Amber wanted to know what trick was this. "Okay tell him I came by…" Phyllis said and Amber responded, "I will." Few moments later Danny came back and she said Red came by. Danny got Amber food and she ate then it was round two then it was a day later. It was time for Amber to go. They went to the airport and Amber reminded Danny, "No expectations but she's here for him and hopefully baring child." They kissed and she left. Danny then turned around and saw Jana then gave her a hug then spin her around. "Thank you" Danny said and added, "You want to go lunch…" _


End file.
